The present invention relates generally to the field of timing devices, particularly to the field of electronic pace timing devices in which a plurality of different time segments must be sequenced, and it aims to provide both method and device of said kind. The invention has particular utility for the game of golf whereby the golfer is informed as to remaining time and when a pre-determined time interval has transpired for a selected hole, thereby providing maximum utilization of a golf course, and will be described in connection with such utility, although other utilities are contemplated.
Electronic pace timing devices have been widely used in the prior art to determine the rate at which various physical actions are repetitively performed. Such physical actions are typified, for example, by the strides performed by a long-distance runner. During a long-distance race, it is necessary for each of the competitors to run at a pace which is best suited to their particular physical capabilities, with regard to the distance of the race. In order to determine this optimum running speed, it is necessary for the competitor to determine the relationship between running speed and the rate at which their physical capabilities become exhausted. A pace timing device has been an extremely valuable device in both the training and competition of the competitor, thereby indicating to the runner a fixed repetition frequency via an audible or visual signal. By adjusting the pace in accordance with the pace timing signals, the athlete can maintain the running speed at a desired fixed pace. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,904.
Another type of electrical timing device relates to an arrangement for monitoring the time period in which a person remains in a given closed region. Accordingly, a person is supplied with a transmitter which is adapted to transmit electromagnetic energy and comprises an energy storage device (energy source) and a timing member. When the transmitter is handed to the monitored person, and is adjusted to a desired time duration, it can be ascertained at least one central station when a visitor, for example, has exceeded a given time corresponding to a normal travelling time from an entry point to a place of destination. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,231.
While these inventions are useful, they do not deal with the most important part of a timekeeping process as it relates to those situations where a plurality of different time segments must be sequenced. In the game of golf, for example, this amounts to providing a golfer with information as to the overall pace of play so that all parties on a given course move efficiently and without reasonable delay from one playing hole to another. In other words, prior inventions have failed to provide a device to sequence a plurality of different time segments, maximize the use of a given golf course, or supply any method for parties on the golf course to conform their pace of play according to some previously established playing times for individual holes.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method in which a plurality of different time segments can be associated to a plurality of successive resources thereby providing an ability for the maximum number of individuals to make continuous and efficient use of said resources.
Further objects of the invention will appear as the description proceeds. To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.